shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jasmine/Abilities and Powers
| |1}} | altbackcolor = # | |0}} | textcolor = # | |0}} | alttextcolor = # | |1}} | font-size = 90% | maxwidth = 15 | height = 2.3 | tab1 = Introduction | tab2 = Personality and Relationships | tab3 = Abilities and Powers | tab4 = History | tab5 = Misc. }} |jname = ジャスミン |rname = Jasumin |ename = Jasmine |first = Fanon |affltion = Wild Pirates |ocupation = Pirate |jva=Sayaka Ohara |epithet = }} |jva = Sayaka Ohara |extra1= |bounty = 80,000,000 }} }} Abilities and Powers As the doctor of the Wild Pirates, Jasmine is very capable in the field of medicine. However, she is an extremely valuable asset in combat forces. Not only is Jasmine greatly skillful in a battle, but her overall abilities resulted in her having the second greatest bounty of the crew, standing at 80,000,000. Her bounty amounts to such high value also from criminal acts (her escape from the hands of the at the age of thirteen). While only briefly shown, it can be assumed that she is relatively skilled in the art of stealth. At a very tender age, she was capable of infiltrating inside Dr. Lose's laboratory without being noticed, as well as rescuing Edward Franken and successfully escaping. Intelligence Medical Competence Jasmine has shown great mastery over the arts of medicine and healing, as well as prevention of diseases and infections. She is known to be highly proficient in conventional healing techniques and herbal healing, and has stored and treasured in Adventure Roger's bureau dozens upon dozens of books related about health and welfare, as well as big encyclopedias and guides of plants and animal species. Jasmine is shown able to quickly determine a person's sickness from a mere look, as demonstrated from her quick analysis of Sara's illness in Freeze Town and heal her otherwise fatal injuries. She has a number of medical supplies that she carries with her, like the giant syringe she carries on her back. Fighting Style Jasmine is a specialist in her unique fightning style, that consists of utilizing her mummy bandages to attack. To this technique, she refers to as the . Jasmine is able to demonstrate natural aptitude for the way of the whip. She is able to wield a whip with great proficiency in range, accuracy and speed allowing them to perform feats such as binding their opponents, taking their weapons and slicing the flesh of their enemies when striking at great speed. She can also enhance her whips' abilities through the use of Busoshoku Haki, hardening their tip and serving as a razor sharp flexible blade. Snake Charmer Style After the timeskip and her training, Jasmine has mastered a unique method of fighting, to which she referred to as . According to her master, this unique method of fighting was inspired by the dances used in the Sunakuni Kingdom, by its queen and princess, that hypnotized the giant snakes that invaded the country, forcing them to leave. Instead of the usual bandages, Jasmine now wields two unique ones that are designed as snakes. One is white, and is used to perform quick and successive attacks, and another is black, as it is imbued by Jasmine's , and is used for extremely strong hits. Haki Weapons Jasmine's main weapons are her bandages, which she controls with mastery. As a doctor, she can be seen carrying several medicine-related instruments. However, the one that stands out the most is her giant syringe, which she uses to administer medicine to her patients and poison to her opponents. She named "her" . According to Jasmine, Bee-chan was named as such because she stings like one (it can also be compared to the medicinal usage of a bee's toxin in vaccines). She has shown to have a set of usages for Bee-chan: Medical usage: * : Combat usage: * : Other Physical Attributes Strength Agility Speed References Navigation Category:Character Subpages